Twined Lives
by WarriorAddicted
Summary: Twinedkit is not what you would call normal she has two- well, i will let you figure that out yourself! This is a really bad summary. but the story is much better! please read!
1. Chapter 1

Okay… I am going to post then allegiances and the prologue this chapter. I am only writing the names for one clan, but the other clans are MistClan, FallClan, RainClan, and SnowClan. The main clan is NoonClan.

**NoonClan**

Leader: **Twinklestar** black she-cat with white tipped tail and brown eyes, **Lighttalon's** mate

Deputy: **Moltenblizzard** black, ginger, and white tom with green eyes, **Frozengrass's** mate (**Forestpaw**)

Medicine Cat: **Brightsparkle** white she-cat with blue eyes (**Greenpaw**)

Warriors:

**Nightbreeze** brown tom with yellow eyes, **Foxpelt's** mate

**Lighttalon** pale yellow tom with blue eyes, **Tinklestar's** mate (**Lilypaw**)

**Frozengrass** tortesshell she-cat with green eyes, **Moltenblizzard's** mate

**Foxpelt** ginger she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes, **Nightbreeze's mate** (**Skypaw**)

**Brooktail** light brown tabby tom with blue eyes, **Firelake's** mate

**Blizzardleaf** white tom with green eyes, **Shiningrain's** mate

**Stormstream** gray tabby tom with blue eyes, **Butterflywing's** mate

Queens:

**Firelake** bluish she-cat with ginger stripes and green eyes, **Brooktail's** mate, mother of **Stainkit** - white she-kit with a black spot and green eyes - along with **Fleetkit**- light brown tabby tom with green eyes -

**Shiningrain** light gray she-cat with bright blue eyes, **Blizzardleaf's** mate, mother of **Whitekit** - white she-kit with green eyes-, **Lightkit** - light gray tom with white paws and blue eyes, and **Flashkit** - white and gray tom with blue eyes -

**Butterflydream** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws, **Stormstream's** mate, mother of** Rustkit** - brown tom with amber eyes-, **Quailkit** - gray she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes-, and **Stonekit** -gray she-kit with amber eyes and white paws and tail-

**Vixenheart **ginger she-cat with unusual purple eyes, mate unknown, expecting

Apprentices:

**Forestpaw** very dark brown tom with dark green eyes

**Greenpaw** light brown she-cat with green eyes

**Lilypaw** gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Skypaw** bluish tom with bright blue eyes

**Willowpaw** gray she-cat with black stripes

Elders:

**Airwing** old gray tom with pale blue eyes

**Hawkfoot** gray tom with black legs and blue eyes

Prologue

"Come on Vixenheart, you can do it! Just push!" A white she-cat watched over a ginger queen. They were surrounded by stone and brambles. Three other cats watched in silence while their kits slept. The medicine cat nipped open the sac that contained a wet bundle. Two voices sounded as the cat licked the fur the wrong way so that the new life would warm up and dry off. Suddenly, she gasped.

"Brightsparkle? What is the matter? Is something wrong with my kit?"Vixenheart fretted.

"I-I don't think so…"Brightsparkle mewed

"What do you mean you don't know!?!? You are the medicine cat, aren't you!?!" Vixenheart was close to yelling with worry. Instead of answering, Brightsparkle moved the newborn cat so that the ginger mother could see. Vixenheart gasped.

"Twinedkit… the prophecy! 'Two lives into one, forever entwined, will save the Noon from Misty Snow' That is what Graveltoe said in my dreams last night!!!" Vixenheart exclaimed. "But cats will scorn her for her whole life. My poor, poor, Twinedkit… Cursed, with two"

"I know, Vixenheart, I know…"

**I left this hanging. I will make you wait! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! And my next update will be on my other story, Night Cat!! I decided that 0-5 reviews, 1 chapter that week. 6-10 reviews, 2 chapters within 5 days, 11+ reviews, 3 chapters within 3 days. So R&R!!! ^^ and tell me if I made any spelling/grammer mistakes. I messed up the spell check thing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am really sorry this took me so long!!! I had a bunch of other stuff to do and my best friend is moving!!!! I would kill myself for updating so late, but then I would never update….**

**jamesshadow999: first reviewer yay!! You get a Vixenheart plushie for being first!!**

**Moonstream-Sunstripe: for guessing Twinedkit's problem with no clues except 'two' you get a Twinedkit and a Brakenfur plushie**

**Mudstar of LeafClan: for almost guessing it right, you get a Twinedkit plushie**

**Everyone else that reviewed: thankies!!!!!!!**

**I will say Left and Right for Twinedkit because she has two minds, sort of.**

Left

Twinedkit listened to her mother's purr as she opened her eyes for the first time. The ginger fur of Vixenheart filled her eyes.

"Mom, your fur is so pretty!!!" She gasped. Vixenheart laughed. Suddenly, she heard a yawn beside her. A black head with ginger flecks came into view.

"Who are you?" The head said.

"Twinedkit! You?" Twinedkit replied happily.

"What… But my name is Twinedkit!!!!!! Mom, why do we have the same name?!" Twinedkit Right said.

"Well, you share a body. Look." The ginger queen mewed. Both Twinedkits looked back. A ginger body merged with a black body, creating swirls of color. A striped tail wagged.

"Awesome!! We will be great at fighting off warriors!! We can keep look out and battle!! No one will stop us!" Twinedkit meowed happily.

"Yeah!" Her twin agreed. "Can we go outside?"

"Sure," Vixenheart purred. "Just don't get in the way!"

Right

The moment we stepped outside, everyone in the clearing paused. They silence was broken when a brown apprentice bounded over.

"Hi Twinedkit! I'm Forestpaw! My mentor is Moltenblizzard, the deputy! He is right over there, talking to Twinklestar! Do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure!" Twinedkit said.

Twinedkit Left nodded in thanks. As soon as Forestpaw started the tour, everyone in the clearing went back to their business.

"Over there by that big juniper bush is the elder's den. Next to it is the medicine cat's den. See how the rocks are piled together? And the apprentice den is over in the bramble bush. The walls of the camp are those fallen trees, and the entrance is the natural stone tunnel. The warrior's den is a big cave between two trees. The leader's den is the hollow in that tree over there. He calls the clan together form Fallenbranch. See that big branch over there bent? He jumps up there," Forestpaw was panting for breath. Twinedkit purred in amusement.

*************************************************************************************

(When Twinedkit is six moons old) Left

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Fallenbranch for a clan meeting," Twinklestar called. "Twinedkit, come on up. This is a proud day for NoonClan, by naming apprentices we show that NoonClan will survive and remain strong. Twinedkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Twinedpaw."

"Blizzardleaf, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Twinedpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your hunting skills and cautiousness to Twinedpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of NoonClan."

Twinedkit touched noses with Blizzardleaf, and followed him to his seat as the clan chanted her new name.

**Okay, so I know that the other kits should be apprenticed already, but let's pretend that that Twinedkit was born a moon before them?? That work?? And remember, R&R!! ^^ Oh yeah, I got the words from "Warrior's Guide" by Mudfur6264. I don't know if you are reading this Mudfur, but thanks!!!!**


End file.
